


Holding onto you

by Jamsu



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Godric Lives, M/M, Multi, Romance, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamsu/pseuds/Jamsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is trying to kiss Sookie but Godric is distracting her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding onto you

Sookie Stackhouse was living with her two boyfriends, not that she was ready to admit that. She didn’t want to give up her house but most of her stuff had already found their way out of her house to theirs. First it was because Godric and Eric started to smuggle things little by little, but then Sookie started to move things there by herself. She didn’t even notice at first but before she knew it most her stuff had moved, so she just decided to move in, much to the vampires’ joy. They had tried to get her to move for months, already.

That farm house was very important for her but she didn’t really go there, anymore. She had quit her job and she didn’t really have a social life. She got sick with her friends and brother trying to control her life, so she had moved with Eric and Godric and started working with them as a telepath. That turned out to be a good decision, since she had now more friends than she ever did on Bon Temps.

Their relationship started when Eric lost his memory and she had to call his maker for help. Sookie had met Godric only few times before but she was just so panicked that she didn’t know who else to call. She could have called Eric’s child, Pam but she hated Sookie.

Sookie and Godric met when he got missing and Eric was worried about his maker. Godric was really depressed and was thinking about meeting the true death. Back then Sookie wasn’t really sure, what made him change his mind but he moved out of his nest and decided to live. Later she found out that Godric was thinking about moving with his child and to get to know Sookie better. Sookie had wakened some feelings in Godric, that he hadn’t felt for centuries.

Sookie had tried to resist both Godric and Eric but it was too hard to do when they were both so sweet and making team effort. Sookie still loved Eric when he got his memories back. It was just easier to resist him when he didn’t have his memories. For example, she didn’t have to hear him hitting on her. Amnesia Eric just told her what he thought, like how beautiful she was. Sookie loved her vampires more than she ever had anyone, even her ex-boyfriend Bill Compton. The scumbag that broke her heart.

Godric usually woke before Eric because he was older but today was different. She couldn’t even feel Godric coming with their blood bond as Eric distracted her with his amazing lips. Sookie sometimes felt insecure on how she could satisfy two vampires with her human stamina but they always succeeded to drive away those thoughts, thankfully. She liked mentioning it though, just to see how they would try to convince her that, that would never happen. Her vampires were really possessive so it fun to mention other guys, too just to get them to react.

Sookie got shivers, when she felt Godric comes from behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, pressing kisses on her neck.

Sookie tried to keep kissing Eric at the same time as she enjoyed feeling Godric’s arms around her. Sookie’s hands tightened on Eric’s blond hair as Godric’s hand was sliding down her pants.

“Mm,” she moaned.

Sookie was really enjoying herself as Eric was kissing her and Godric was touching her. Eric, on other hand, was getting frustrated because Sookie was getting distracted. It was hard to be focused, when Godric’s hands found their way inside her panties.

Sookie’s lips kept leaving his to gasp and moan, so Eric started pouting. Eric had hoped to get to kiss Sookie a while longer. Eric’s lips found their way into her neck and behind her ear. If it wasn’t for Godric holding into her, she would’ve fallen down as her legs turned into jelly.

They made love many times before they had to visit Fangtasia.


End file.
